


Stress Relief

by Chowybunga



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher (web series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowybunga/pseuds/Chowybunga
Summary: Shane thinks Ryan needs to relax a little and knows the perfect way to do it.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Stress Relief

It was a busy day in the office. Everyone had their own respect shows they were researching and working on and Ryan was stressed to the max. Ryan was still trying to sort out the timetables for when he was able to film at Knottsberry’s farm while working around the public. He had been working steadily on for the whole day, quietly besides Shane who was also trying to work out his own show. Steven was off somewhere doing some scoping of local restaurants that could possibly be going into a future episode, leaving Shane and Ryan to themselves. 

Ryan was hunched over his laptop silently cursing at the limitations he had to work around when he felt fingers run through his nape hair, fingernails scratching his scalp. Almost immediately he got full body goosebumps and his eyes shut of their own accord. He pushed back into it before peering out of one eye at Shane who was currently scratching his hair like he was a dog. 

“What are you doing?” Ryan mumbled, confused but not complaining cos who was he kidding it felt amazing. 

“Just tryna get you to relax a bit there, Bud. You’ve been grumbling away to yourself for hours there, thought you could use a break.” He nonchalantly replies, as if he didn’t notice Ryan’s fantastic response to his fingers. 

“Oh, well thanks. You’re right I've been stressing about this that I can’t do anymore today, Ugh.” Ryan agrees while rubbing his face and inadvertently pushing further back into Shane’s hand. Big hand, he thinks distantly, feeling how his hand covers most of the back of his head when he stretches his fingers out. 

“Then take a break Ryan. The work will still be there tomorrow.” He starts to get up and gestures for Ryan to do the same, “Come on let’s go relax.” He says over his shoulder while heading out the door. Ryan jogs to keep up with those huge fucking legs and asks “where we going?” Shane turns around and looks at Ryan with a peculiar look in his eyes, “My place.” 

“Ok let’s go then.” Ryan says, actually excited to just relax away from work for a while. 

They head over to Shane’s and he gestures for Ryan to get comfortable on the couch while he orders food. After he’s finished he comes back into the room to find Ryan leaning back on his sofa looking all ruffled as he wore his hair down today, leaving him with a messy fringe and with Shane inappropriate thoughts. He goes over and sits close to Ryan, closer than usual. Ryan looks up from his phone to make a questioning noise to Shane at their proximity when Shane for the second time today starts running his fingers through Ryan’s hair. Like a switch is flipped Ryan goes from a body with relative tension to a floppy mush once Shane scrapes his scalp with his fingernails. Ryan slowly starts leaning sidewards towards Shane unthinkingly his head is in Shane’s lap. 

“Feels so nice” Ryan murmured with his eyes closed, feeling all the tension leave his body. “...Thank you” he said quietly, grateful for Shane’s consideration towards his state of being. 

“Ha no problem little guy.” Shane replied looking down at Ryan’s serene face. I wonder if I could get him to make that face other way-BUZZ. His spiralling thoughts are cut off by his door bell signalling that their food is there. He looks down and Ryan is opening his eyes and sitting up. “Sorry to end up in your lap like that” he bashfully says while rubbing the back of his next, reminiscent of Shane’s big hand there not a minute ago. 

“It’s fine. I really don’t mind.” Shane says before he gets up to get their food, coming back with boxes of Chinese. “Ugh I can’t wait, I’m starving” Ryan says ravenously. They sit down and eat their food with a movie playing in the background, with Shane occasionally flickering his eyes from the screen to Ryan next to him. He just can't take his eyes off him for long. 

After their food they sit and watch the movie for another while even though Shane couldn’t tell you what they were even watching, too distracted by the younger man on his left. Eventually even Ryan seems to not be paying much attention to the film Shane notices as he stares at nothing for short periods of time, clearly thinking. Finally Ryan turns to Shane and stutters “H-hey Shane? Do..no, coul- I-I mean” Shane chuckles at Ryan’s flustered mutterings “Come on spit it out like a big boy” Ryan half heartedly glares at that but finally spills out “Could you please play with my hair again” he finishes with a strong blush. He’s so cute, Shane thinks to himself. “Sure.” He replies and then puts his hand back into Ryan’s hair just like before and starts playing with Ryan’s hair and scratching his scalp. 

As expected Ryan shudders and gets goosebumps right away and almost immediately goes to lay his head down in Shane’s lap before he realises what he’s doing and turns to look up at Shane “Sorry! It’s just that it’s really comfortable.” He sees the dark look on Shane’s face and drops his gaze. Shane just says “It’s ok, you can.” Before rubbing Ryan’s head again. 

They continue on like that for maybe ten minutes before Ryan starts to feel Shane switch hands, with his right now in his hair and the left resting in between his shoulder blades. Shane slowly starts rubbing his back as well, every stroke going a bit further down his back. It just added to the sensations for Ryan who is so in his own head from Shane’s touches that he accidentally lets slip a small moan. Ryan’s eyes fling open and praying that Shane didn’t hear him, but of course he must have, Oh god. 

Shane stares down at the now frozen Ryan who had just moaned. He freezes for a second, pausing his ministrations before continuing on. Only this time his hand starts slipping around to run down Ryan’s side, from under his arm to his hip. Ryan nuzzled his face down into Shane’s leg his head was resting on as the sensations only grew. On a downwards stroke Shane grips Ryan’s hip and briefly squeezes causing Ryan to let out another, louder moan. 

“Shane.”

“Hm?” Shane looked at him with lust blown eyes meeting equally black eyes peering out from half-lidded eyes. 

“Come here.” He says before grabbing the back of Shane’s head and pulling him in for a filthy kiss. Shane quickly shoves his tongue inside Ryan’s mouth, dominating the kiss straight away, not that Ryan tried to fight him. Ryan broke their kiss apart before shifting down until he was down on the ground between Shanes legs looking up at him. He looks down at the obvious bulge in Shane’s pants before meeting Shane’s eyes again. “Can I?” he asks while gesturing to Shane’s crotch. As an answer Shane spreads his legs more to give Ryan more access who starts to unzip his pants. Oh God, are we really doing this? Ryan thought to himself as this situation was really sinking in. He was about to give his best friend head. His hands paused in their ministrations before Shane once again gently placed his hand on the back of his head, running his fingers through his hair almost instantly relaxing Ryan. “You don’t have to you know. We could stop if you wanted to.” Shane whispered, trying to reassure Ryan. 

Ryan looks up at Shane and feels his chest grow warm at his consideration. Shaking his head, Ryan quickly unzips Shane’s pants and pulls them down about mid-thigh. This leaves Shane sitting there in his underwear that grew very tight during the process. Ryan eyes the bulge in Shane’s pants, Holy shit he’s huge! Without warning Ryan shoves his face into Shane’s crotch nuzzling Shane’s cock through his underwear. Jesus Christ, Shane thought while intently watching the show, it felt so good. Ryan then leaned back with a dazed look in his eyes to only pull back Shane’s underwear until his cock was free. It was hard, sitting across his thigh and just generally fucking huge, Ryan thought while looking at it. Can’t wait. He then grabs a hold of it, pulling out a low groan from Shane. He experimentally pumps his hand a couple times, noticing how his fingers didn’t even touch when wrapped around the thick girth. Of course he would have a huge dick, everything about this guy was huge. He brings Shane’s cock over to his mouth and gives the head a little kitten lick to the slit of the head. 

“That’s it” Shane encourages.

Ryan meets Shane’s eyes as he opens his mouth and starts lowering down on his cock. Shane moans at the sight and the feel of Ryan’s wet mouth stretched around his cock. Fuck. Ryan starts bobbing his head, trying to go down as far as he could without choking. Shane then puts his hand on the back of Ryan’s head again, stroking him. Ryan moans around Shane’s cock looking up through his lashes. “You want me to…?” Shane asks. Ryan pulls off, breathless, “Yes please.” Before going down again, this time only with his mouth on the tip of Shane’s cock. He sits and looks up at Shane, waiting. Shane then grabs some of Ryan’s hair in a firm grip which Ryan moan to, and then starts pushing Ryan’s head down on his cock, controlling Ryan’s movements. Ryan shuts his eyes as he is pushed further and further down Shane’s cock until he can feel it hit the back of his throat. His mouth is so stretched that it almost hurts. Shane holds him there for a couple seconds before pulling him back up. Having his hair pulled Ryan whine in pleasure before he is quietened by Shane pushing him down once more. This time even further down until Shane starts pushing down his throat making him gag. Shane quickly pulls him off and asks if he is ok. He gasps for a second before going right back down again, his pants feeling way too tight now. They continued like this for a couple minutes, right until Shane finally pushed Ryan’s head right down his entire cock, Ryan’s nose touching the base. Ryan’s eyes are streaming with tears and Shane can’t help but think he looks amazing like this, with Shane’s cock shoved down his throat and his face wet with tears and drool. Shane can feel Ryan’s throat convulsing around his cock, making Shane lose his mind. 

Finally Shane can’t take it anymore and pulls Ryan off his cock, the younger man coughing and spluttering, and pulls him onto his lap. “I need to fuck you.” Ryan looks at Shane like he just came up with the best idea ever. He wraps his arms around Shane’s shoulder and neck pulling him down into a sloppy kiss while chanting “yes yes yes” in between kisses. 

Shane pulls them apart and realises that he’ll have to get up to get some lube from his bathroom. “Fuck.” He mutters. “What? What’s wrong?” Ryan asks breathlessly. Shane deposits Ryan to the side off his lap, “I need to go get lube. Wait here.” He commands, sending a shiver down Ryan’s back, he did always have a thing for when Shane would tell him to do something. Ryan nods lying back on the couch cushions. 

Shane goes away and comes back with lube and covers Ryan with his body, pinning him down. “Which way do you want to do this?” He rumbles with a deep voice. Ryan thinks about it for a moment before saying “like before, in your lap.” Shane nods and gets up into a sitting position quickly pulling Ryan back up into his lap again. “But first” he tugs at the waistband of Ryan’s pants “these need to come off. They then both start stripping until they’re bare and Ryan climbs back into Shane’s lap. Ryan can feel Shane’s cock against his ass and grinds down, pulling a grunt out of the bigger man. 

Shane slicks up his fingers and starts circling Ryan’s hole “You ready?” when he gets a nod in return Shane starts slowly pushing one finger into Ryan. Ryan closes his eyes and puts his forehead down on Shane’s shoulder. Shane pushes in and out slowly, curling his finger around until Ryan suddenly jolts against Shane gasping in surprise. “Ha, there it is.” Shane states while pushing into Ryan’s prostate until he is writhing around on Shane’s lap. “More.” He pants. Shane complies and adds another finger, scissoring him to try and loosen him up. Once they moved up to three fingers Ryan decides he’s ready and begs Shane to fuck him. Shane nods and grabs his face for another sloppy kiss while he lines himself up to Ryan’s hole. 

Ryan, with his knees on either side of Shane starts to lower himself down. He gasps, It’s so fucking big holyshitholyshithol-his thoughts are cut off from Shane biting down hard on his neck causing him to moan. Fuck. It’s so much, he thought when he got to the base, he felt like it was in his stomach. Shane brushed his sweaty fringe out of his eyes and was stroking a hand down his back, ”you ok?” He asks concernedly knowing it could be a bit much. A thought struck him, “Have you done this before?” Ryan looks up and looks completely debauched himself, “No, but i should have.” Jesus Christ, thought of taking Ryan’s ass-ginity is gonna make me cum. Shane groans and lets his head roll back onto the couch giving Ryan the perfect opportunity to suck and bite at his neck. “Fuck.” Shane grunts and grabs Ryan’s hips and pulls him forward, rocking him on his cock. Ryan whines at the friction and experimentally rising up on his knees and sitting back down. “Oooh God” he chokes out at the feeling of his asshole being stretched so far around Shane’s cock. Shane seemed to like it as he moans and starts guiding Ryan to continue. Each time Ryan bobbing back down, knocking the breath out of him. Ryan’s own cock is bouncing and slapping his stomach, Shane grips the smaller man’s cock which and Ryan whines in response. “You're so good.” Shane pushes out, struggling to form words. Ryan only moans as a reply. 

Shane then picks Ryan up by his thighs, moving him on his cock however he wishes. Dropping him back down and raising him back up all the while pistoning his hips upwards, each time hitting Ryan’s prostate. “fffuck, I’m not gonna last much longer R-ryan.” Ryan can only hold onto Shanes shoulders as Shane does what he pleases. Ryan is so turned on from Shane’s unexpected strength that his dick is dripping pre-cum. “Sh-shaane” Whines Ryan unable to say anything else when his mind is overtaken with everything Shane. Shane starts pumping into ihm faster and pulling Ryan down on his cock harder, the slapping of their thighs meeting is vulgar. “Fuck I’m gonna-” Shane doesn’t get to finish as he hits Ryan’s prostate again causing the younger to shout and cum all over shanes stomach and chest. His ass tightens with his orgasm, squeezing Shane’s cock in the best way, he fucks into Ryan’s pliant body a couple more times before thrusting in hard one last time while pulling Ryan down at the same time and cumming probably the hardest he had in his life. Ryan just constantly moans, overstimulated until collapsing forward onto Shane’s chest. 

They sit there for a couple of minutes, exhausted until Shane lifts Ryan off his cock, Cum dripping out of him and down his thighs. Ryan whines, his eyes opening with confusion as to what Shane was doing. “Come on, let's get you cleaned up.” Shane says gently, coaxing Ryan to stand. They eventually make it to Shane’s shower where Shane cleans Ryan quickly while Ryan leans against the shower wall. 

They eventually make it to Shane’s bed after they both get dressed in some of Shane’s comfiest clothes with Ryan wrapping himself around Shane like an octopus. “I can’t believe we just did that.” Ryan mumbles humorously. Shane goes still, “You don’t… regret it do you?” He asks peering down at Ryan who immediately shakes his head no. “Of course not, that was amazing. We should have done that ages ago. I wanted to do that ages ago.” He confesses in a rush. Shane’s chest grows warm at that and smiles down at Ryan. “Well are you relaxed now?” Ryan bolsters out a laugh, smiling he says “yeah, pretty relaxed big guy.”


End file.
